For a variety of medical conditions, treatment can sometimes involve a regrowth or a replacement of a body tissue, such as bone, muscle, nerves, blood vessels, connective tissue, and skin. A medical device such as a tissue scaffold is sometimes used to aid tissue regrowth or replacement. The tissue scaffold can be a structure capable of supporting and assisting a variety of processes in tissue growth, such as cell attachment, proliferation, differentiation, and migration. In some cases, the tissue scaffold can assist in directing or orienting cell growth. Cells of a desired type of body tissue can be isolated, seeded and cultured on the tissue scaffold, and implanted or grafted into a patient. Sometimes, the seeded or unseeded tissue scaffold can be directly implanted into a body to aid the body in growing the desired tissue.